Pregnancies and Promises
by Banannabelle
Summary: When Bebe realizes that she is pregnant, she must face to tell Kyle. Will Kyle do the right thing and be a good boyfriend and supporter, or will he flip out and bail? (Sorry, I'm bad at summaries .)
1. Discovery

It was Sunday morning, and 15 year old Bebe Stevens sat on the toilet seat for 15 minutes, sobbing relentlessly, mascara smudged over her eyes. She heard a knock at the door. She glanced up quickly.

"Hello? Bebe? It's me, Wendy. What's wrong?" Wendy spoke with concern.

"Everything's fine, just go away…" Bebe whined.

"Bebe, I'm pretty sure in girl language, 'everything's fine' is a total lie." Wendy chuckled at her own remark.

"Ok, fine…" Bebe reached over to unlock the door, and then brought her knees to her chest as Wendy walked in.

"Talk to me…" Wendy looked in Bebe's eyes.

Bebe blinked twice, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up. "Remember Kenny's party?"

Wendy slightly nodded her head.

"Well, I kinda lost my virginity there…" Bebe paused. "To Kyle."

Wendy's jaw dropped to the floor. "No way…" Wendy barley whispered. She wanted to ask so many questions. "Was it a one-time thing?"

"Well, I hope not. It's complicated. I really like Kyle; he makes me feel like myself when I'm around him. He's just really respectful and not an asshole like some other people I've dated." Bebe referenced that remark to Clyde.

"But Wendy, that's not the point." Bebe sighed.

"What is it then?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, I-I'm pregnant."

"No. Are you for sure?"

"Yes! I bought 5 tests, and 4 of them came back positive!" Bebe's tears returned. "I just don't know what Kyle will think. Besides, I'm not even ready!"

"It's probably best to tell him. It actually might prove his loyalty to you." Wendy suggested.

"But what if he flips out and goes crazy, what would happen then Wendy?!" Bebe wiped her eyes.

"Then you know what kind of person he is, Bebe." Wendy actually couldn't come up with an explanation right on the spot.

"Please Wendy, please, help me through this." Bebe pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You always know what to do. "

"Bebe, why wouldn't I be there for you?" Wendy's lip quivered as she hugged Bebe tight.

Stan sat in Kyle's basement, trying out a new video game Stan had gotten.

"Dude, I should've won!" Kyle complained.

Stan chuckled and got up to grab a soda.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how was Kenny's party?" Stan asked Kyle. "I kinda blacked out…" Stan laughed.

"Well, let's just say, I'm not a virgin anymore…" Kyle said nervously.

"Holy shit dude. Really?" Stan was surprised. "I thought I would lose it first. Who'd you lose it to?"

"Bebe." Kyle said proudly.

"Bebe. BEBE!" Stan repeated. "Dude, she's the most popular girl in school!"

"I KNOW!" Kyle agreed. "She's a nice girl. I think I'm going to ask her out."

"You should. Then we could double date with me and Wendy and you and Bebe."

"Well, how was the…sex?" Stan asked curiously.

"It was amazing." Kyle tilted his head back.

"What did it feel like?" Stan asked.

"Ok, imagine how you think it might feel, but 10 times better."

"Damn." Was all that Stan could say.

"I wonder what Wendy would think about sex." Stan wondered.

"Nah," Kyle shook his head. "Wendy's really feminist, she wouldn't go _there_. Well, not _yet_."

Stan sighed. "Ok, I-know-everything-about-Wendy."

"Just sayin'." Kyle rolled his hazel eyes.

It was Monday, and Wendy and Bebe had gotten a ride to school together.

"Ok, Bebe, you're going to tell him at lunch."

"Please come with me!" Bebe put her hands together.

"Sorry, Bebe, you're on your own this time." Wendy said coldly. She felt bad how her tone was. "Oops. I didn't mean to say it in a mean way…"

"No. You're right…" Bebe sighed. "I just get really tongue-tied when talking to boys. I need to learn to talk for myself. For God's sake, I'm going to be a mother!" Bebe threw her arms up.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…" Bebe nodded.


	2. He Knows

**Author Note: Last chapter was kinda messed up :/ I should've separated each scene thing… whoops. Well, reviews would make my day! Hope you enjoy :3**

Bebe looked at the clock in the classroom. It was 12:08. 2 more minutes till lunch, which meant Bebe had to come up with ways to bring up the news to Kyle.

She was debating on what to say when the bell rang. She watched as her classmates swarmed to the door of her Biology Class, exiting quickly.

Through the crowd, she could see Wendy giving her 'thumbs up' and smiling.

Bebe slowly picked up her things and carried herself out the door and into the hallway. Wendy was there to greet her.

"Now, you know what to do, right?" Wendy adjusted her books in her arms as they walked swiftly down the hall.

"Yeah-"Bebe gasped. "There's Kyle…" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Come on," Wendy grabbed Bebe by the wrist and dragged her through the hallway and into the cafeteria.

"Sit here, while I distract Stan and get Kyle to sit with you. Also, make sure Cartman and Kenny aren't at the table." Wendy went over the plan.

"Got it…" Bebe said slowly.

In the lunch line, Stan and Kyle were talking, when Wendy appeared.

"Oh hey Wen, what's up?" Stan said to Wendy.

"Hey Stan," Wendy pecked him on the cheek. "Bebe wanted to talk to Kyle. She's sitting over at the table."

"Ok, I guess I should go over there…" Kyle said obviously. He walked to where Bebe was sitting.

Bebe froze when Kyle walked by her.

"Hey Bebe, what's up?" Kyle said happily.

"Listen, Kyle… I need to tell you something."

"Am I getting rejected?" Kyle spoke quietly.

"No, just listen. I know you might not want to hear this but-" Bebe was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Jew; sup bitch."

It was Eric Cartman.

Cartman never really changed. He just became more of an asshole over the years. Cartman _did_ start working out though, and he lost a couple pounds. Hell, he even got some abs.

Then there was Kenny with Tammy. She was held back a year, lucky for Kenny.

"Kyle, can we go somewhere else with less people?" Bebe lowered her eyes at Cartman and Kenny.

"Uh… sure…" Kyle responded.

Kyle followed Bebe outside to the back of the school.

"Ok, um, Kyle…" Bebe let out a breath of air slowly. "I-I'm pregnant."

"_Pregnant?"_ Kyle repeated in udder shock. "You mean I'm going to be a dad?" Kyle was as white as a ghost, and looked about as if he was about to faint.

"Well, pretty much." Bebe blushed. "Are you excited?"

"Well, yeah Bebe! I'm pretty shocked, but I love you so much! I will be there for you through this the whole time, I promise." Then Kyle thought. "What about school? What will the people here think?"

"Fuck em'…" Bebe laughed.

"Oh, shit…" Kyle remembered. "What will my mom and dad think? They said that if I ever got a girl pregnant, they would kick me out of the house. Not cool dude…"

"Same with my parents…" Bebe looked down.

"Wait, you haven't told your parents yet?" Kyle said, alarmed.

"No. The only person that knew before you was Wendy." Bebe told him.

"Well, I think you need to tell your parents as soon as possible." Kyle responded quickly. "Maybe we can get both of our families together and ya know, talk."

"Hmmm… not a bad idea." Bebe thought.

"Well, this was an interesting day," Kyle huffed.

"Yeah. Should we head back?" Bebe suggested.

"I guess. We'll barely have any time to eat though." Kyle said. "Oh, do you mind if you told Stan, I mean, you told Wendy."

"Only if he promises that he won't tell anybody, seriously."

"Ok, I can promise you, he won't."

And with that Bebe and Kyle walked back into the cafeteria, hand in hand.


	3. Projects

Lunch was over in a couple minutes, and Stan, Wendy, Cartman, Kenny, and Tammy all sat at the cafeteria table, all of their lunches eaten.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Cartman shouted.

"Nowhere." Kyle answered quickly.

Bebe sat next to Wendy.

"So, how'd it go?" Wendy said quietly.

"Not too bad, Kyle's really excited." Bebe told her.

"That's really good!" Wendy replied back.

"I just don't know how to tell our parents about it." Bebe sighed. "We're thinking about what we should do."

"Did you come up with names?"

"No. Well, we haven't discussed it yet. I'm thinking a name of Jewish descent on Kyle's part, but I dunno." Bebe said.

"When will you tell the others? They're going to notice sooner or later." Wendy looked at the other guys at the table.

"I'll talk about it with Kyle later tonight." Bebe said. "Can we drop this subject for now?"

"Ok, fine." Wendy swiveled around to talk to Stan.

The bell rang, and Bebe didn't eat anything. She wasn't hungry anyway.

The school day was almost over, and when Bebe collected her things from her locker, Stan and Kyle appeared.

"Hey, Bebe. Do you wanna come over to my house to finish that biology project?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to Kyle's too. You and I have to do a poster for geography class, remember?" Stan added.

"Oh, shit. I forgot all about that. When is that due again?" Bebe slammed her foot down.

"Wednesday." Stan said.

"Can Wendy come too?" Bebe asked Kyle.

"Well-" Kyle began to say.

"No, she has a dentist appointment." Stan cut him off.

"C'mon lets go…" Bebe shut her locker and started down the hall with Kyle

"Hey! Wait up!" Stan shouted.

They had walked from school to Kyle's house in less than 25 minutes. They dropped their schoolbags in Kyle's room, and got out the tools needed for their projects.

"Should we tell him?" Kyle said loudly, but didn't mean to.

"Yes. He deserves to know." Bebe shook her head up and down.

"Know what?" Stan looked up from his notes.

"Stan, Bebe and I have some news." Kyle's voice was firm.

"Stan, I'm pregnant." Bebe smiled at Kyle, and then looked at Stan, eyebrows raised.

"No way dude! Really?"

"Yeah." Bebe and Kyle said together.

"Wow, that's- that's… really cool" Stan said enthusiastically.

"Stan, we have no idea what we're doing with this baby, so really, don't tell anyone." Kyle requested.

"I won't. I _swear_." Stan crossed his heart.

"Especially Cartman. God knows what he'll do to me, and Bebe. We won't ever hear the end of it…"

"Well dude, he'll find out sooner or later. I mean-" Stan supposed.

"Yeah, well, just leave it to us when it comes to telling people." Bebe interjected.

"Ok." Stan agreed.

There was an awkward silence, then Kyle spoke.

"We should work on these projects. They aren't going to do themselves." Kyle chuckled.

"Yeah." Bebe responded.

They worked on the projects until 9:00, then Stan and Bebe left Kyle's house, and parted ways.


End file.
